Tell Me in the Morning
by pasta-enthusiast
Summary: For a fleeting moment that had her heart stopping, Finnley Bianchi thought what might have been if she didn't join Ferris Bueller on his day off. But here, as she and Cameron sat there waiting for the inevitability that was his father's arrival, Finn couldn't think of a more perfect way to end such a great and exciting day. Cameron/OC


**Tell Me in the Morning**

Summary: For a fleeting moment that had her heart stopping, Finnley Bianchi thought what might have been if she didn't join Ferris Bueller on his day off. But here, as she and Cameron sat there waiting for the inevitability that was his father's arrival, Finn couldn't think of a more perfect way to end such a great and exciting day. And plus, she wouldn't have had the honor to see the Cameron Frye break out of that shell he holed himself up in. Cameron/OC

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Ring-ring_

Groaning, Finn rolled over in her bed—well, she rolled over, but there was no more bed to land on. So, since there was nothing but thin air instead of comfortable mattress, gravity pulled (or pushed) her down to the hardwood floor, causing the young teenager to whimper in pain. "Ow," she whined, pushing away from the floor. She wiped at her mouth, grimacing when she felt the back of her hand become slightly wet from the drool that made home at the corner of her mouth. "Gross, Finn, gross."

 _Ring-ring_

"Ugh, shut up!" Slamming her palm onto her nightstand, Finnley searched blindly for the telephone that would not stop that incessant ringing.

 _Ring—_

"The hell ya want?"

" _Well, good morning to you, too, sunshine,_ " came the infamous voice of Ferris Bueller.

Finn groaned. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't hang up." She rubbed at her eye, settling herself back onto the softness of her bed, glancing at the clock, seeing the bright red lights that read _7:30_.

" _Is that any way to talk to one of your best friends?_ " He sounded appalled that she would even think of hanging up on him. She hummed, turning on the lamp so that it wasn't so dark.

"Yes." She answered in a clipped tone before sniffling, blinking her weary and tired eyes. "Did you play hooky again?"

" _Yep!_ " He was proud and Finn wasn't surprised. " _One more absence and I'll have to make the whole year up, I swear!_ "

She was barely paying attention, already knowing what was to come and wondering if she should cave in or not. "Then why are you skipping?" The black-haired female wasn't really interested in the reasons—she, herself, already having an inkling as to why he was skipping school. What was this? His ninth? _Yeah, ninth,_ she thought to herself, getting up from her bed and winding a hand through the disarray that was her hair.

" _Have you looked outside? How can you think of going to school on a day like this?!_ " Rolling her eyes, she peeked behind the curtain and looked out the window next to her bed. He was right. It was too gorgeous today.

"You're right," the black haired female mumbled, practically feeling Ferris' smug and satisfied look. "So, what's the plan, Ferris?"

" _Get a shower and get ready. Cameron and I will pick you up on the way and you fill you in on the plan._ "

Then the line went dead and Finn was left with a telephone still connected to her ear for a few beats before she put the device back onto the receiver. Rubbing at her face, Finn untangled herself from her blanket and pulled herself away from the comfort of her bed and headed for the bathroom. Stripping out of her plaid pajamas, the eighteen year old hopped into the steaming shower, shutting the glass door behind her. Today would have been a boring day, now that she started thinking about it, since she asked her dad for a day off from going to school and since she's barely missed four days in her whole four year career of high school, he decided to let her have it. Especially since she helped out around the garage and house. He thought she deserved a nice and relaxing day from the hectics of school.

Humming lightly, the curly-haired teen lathered her body and hair quickly, not knowing when Ferris and Cameron would arrive and not wanting them to wait around forever for her. Plus, with the knowledge that Cameron was also being dragged along in Ferris' plan, it had butterflies replacing any fatigue she felt with excitement and nerves.

Wringing out the excess water from her tresses, Finn wrapped her hair up in a towel, using the second one to dry herself off. She dressed herself in a simple white t-shirt (new and stain free), pale blue button down (that she left unbuttoned), tight black pants, and her favorite yellow Converse high-tops. She took special care with her hair, making sure that all of it was dry and it didn't look like a total mess as she pulled it up in a high pony tail. Looking at her reflection, Finn debated whether or not to wear make-up before deciding against it.

Besides, it's not like she needed it. She admitted to herself that she was an attractive specimen of the fairer sex with lightly tanned, freckled skin that was stretched over high cheekbones and thin lips as her black hair and hazel eyes clashed nicely with one another. Tearing herself from the bathroom, Finnley went back to her room, grabbing some cash from underneath the folds of her bed, snatched her key and stuffed it in her pocket and called her dad to tell him that she'll probably won't be home until late (she was gonna go hang out Ferris—there was no use lying to the man).

" _Don't bring him into the shop,_ " he had said and she agreed as their 'I love you's' and 'see you later's'. They never said goodbye to one another. Because, no matter what, every Bianchi believed that one way or another, they'll always see each other again.

Just as she was skipping down the stairs, there was a honking of horn. Peeking outside, Finn's eyes almost popped out of her skull when she caught sight of the red sports car that was sitting in her driveway. Breathless, she ignored Ferris' smug self in the driver's seat and locked her door behind her, walking slowly to the Ferrari. "Where in the world did you get such a beauty?" She asked, eyes taking in every detail and inch of the Ferrari.

"Mr. Frye's garage," came Ferris' reply and Finn's jaw dropped. She swear she heard Cameron groan but didn't see the hypochondriacal boy anywhere.

"Okay, first off: what the actual fuck, Ferris?! You do realize that Cam could get killed for this, right? And speaking of which, where is Cameron?" At her question, the dark haired boy revealed himself from under the roof that was crumpled messily in the back, his hair a mess and cheeks flushed. "What the hell are you doing under there?"

"Ferris had me make a phony phone call to Ed Rooney—"

" _Principle_ Rooney?" Her eyes were wide as she glanced back to and fro at the boys. Cameron nodded frantically. "Why?"

"To get Sloane out of school."

"Oh, that makes sense." Finn glared at Ferris, settling her hands on her hips. "You do realize that there is a possibility that Cameron could have gotten caught, right? You do realize that not all your plans work out, right?" Ferris tried to interrupt her, but Finn was in full blown lecture mode. "Dammit, Ferris! Do you not have some kind of voice in your head that warns you about the consequences of your actions? Do you understand that the people you drag along have a chance of getting caught, despite the fact that you may get off scot-free?"

Ferris was waving his hands in the air, brows raised and the most innocent expression on his face. "Look, we're not gonna get caught because Rooney isn't smart enough to catch us!" He smirked, setting his shades on top of his head, giving her _the look._ "When Cam had called Ed as George Peterson, I was on the other line as myself, acting as the innocent and sick brother of Jeanie Bueller who needed his sister to bring any assignments that I may need to do."

"And Sloane's excuse of getting out?" She crossed her arms over her chest, cooling down from her rant.

"Dead grandmother."

Finn let that roll around in her head for a moment. "Okay, fine. Whatever. But where am I suppose to sit? 'George Peterson' can't come rolling up in the front of the school with Finnley Bianchi in the passenger seat and Cam practically takes up the whole back—no offense."

Finnley's stomach drop at the look on Ferris' face.

* * *

"Ferris Bueller, I could kill you," she mumbled under her breath from her place in the trunk, silently moaning at the soreness of her legs being cramped together. At this moment, she would have rather been meshed together with Cameron (though, in the beginning, she wouldn't have minded being in close proximity with he brunette). Least it was a good thing that she wouldn't have to stay in here long. Finn only lived a total of five minutes away from the school and it would only take a few beats for Sloane to get in the car, another second for them to drive off and another two minutes before her and Cam could come out of their hiding place.

Shifting, Finn let her mind wonder and she thought about how this day would have began if she would have just went to school or told Ferris to sod off. Really, she trusted Ferris and his wild plan of taking a day off. She believed him when he said that they won't get caught—she was just worried for Cam and what might happen if his dad somehow, someway, found out about them taking the Ferrari. Morris Frye was not a man to trifle with. Finn has only met the man seven and she would gladly take those times back. The first time, he had taken one look at her, asked for her name, and sneered at her like she was nothing but scum.

It pissed her off, of course, but what she suppose to do? For once in her life, Finn found herself unable to make a smart remark since she was there for Cameron and really, it would have been a waste of breath on her part. Mr. Frye was an ass and no amount of hot air and remarks would change that. Besides, if it meant that he didn't say anything to her when she visited Cam, then it was fine. His opinion of her didn't matter. Only Cameron's.

Finn sighed, thanking God that the car was finally stopping and after a few seconds, they roared off again, Sloane's yell of glee piercing the air. Finn smiled and before long, she was being let out of the trunk, Ferris having gotten rid of his disguise before hopping in the back with Cameron, mimicking how he had his legs on the seat and his (cute) butt on the car. Her smile widened when Sloane looked back at her, giving her a wink. "Sloane, my darling, my love," she began, taking the outstretched hand the other girl gave her, "you're as radiant as always~!"

"Only for you, sweetie, only for you." The two girls burst out into laughter, their attention going back to the boys and seeing their expectant (Ferris) and bashful (Cameron) expressions.

"Oh, just drive already, Bueller." Finn rolled her eyes at her friend's perverted glance, her hazel orbs glancing beside her at Cameron. He was looking away with a small fringe of pink heating his cheeks and Finn couldn't help but think how adorable the Frye teen looked. _Ugh, this boy is killing me_ , her thoughts screamed as she turned away before she decided to act on her impulses and kiss him senseless.

"So, where to now?'


End file.
